Para Lin, con Amor
by Devil-In-My-Shoes
Summary: "Seguro te mofarás de mí, me llamarás vieja ridícula. Y tienes razón, esto es una gran ridiculez mía. Engañarme así, imaginando que te escribo y te cuento todas estas cosas tontas y triviales. Porque para una mujer como tú, eso es lo que significa mi pequeña fantasía..." Toph finge que puede escribirle una carta a su hija. –One-Shot–


_**Disclaimer: **__Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra. Imagen de la portada por Amiraelizabeth._

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Para Lin, con Amor~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes<em>

Estoy aburrida por eso hago esto. Y no, no es sólo que piense en ti cuando no tengo nada mejor qué hacer. No es que sólo me intereses por la desesperación ocasional de no tener con quién charlar o por la inmensa soledad que yo misma me he impuesto. Te tengo circulando por mi mente y en mi corazón desde hace más de treinta años, hija. Pero últimamente, mientras recorro el pantano, mientras zambullo los pies en el lodo para relajarme e incluso mientras duermo; tu recuerdo se me ha vuelto insistente, una verdadera obsesión.

Seguro te mofarás de mí. Me llamarás vieja ridícula y ¿sabes? Tienes razón, porque esto que estoy haciendo es una gran ridiculez. No sé escribir ni leer y aquí me tienes; plantada en mi cueva, apoyando una hoja cualquiera que arranqué de un árbol en mi rodilla y pretendiendo que la rama que sostengo en mi mano es una pluma. Aquí me tienes, fingiendo que sé y que me dejas escribirte una carta. Digo _me dejas_ porque hace treinta años, durante mi partida, pactamos no volver a comunicarnos: a no saber más de la otra. Y con pesadumbre, he respetado ese pacto.

Pero hoy quiero escribirte aunque no tenga el permiso o la capacidad para hacerlo. Aunque estas líneas jamás levantarán el vuelo para llegar a tus manos en Ciudad República. ¿No lo entiendes? Hay tanto que quiero decirte y que nunca te diré por mero orgullo. Orgullo tuyo y mío. Siempre fui buena para la actuación y en mi juventud, me valí de este talento para engañar a muchos bobos ingenuos. Hoy quiero engañarme a mí misma. Y me engaño así, imaginando que te escribo y te cuento todas estas cosas tontas y triviales. Porque para una mujer como tú, es eso lo que significa mi pequeña fantasía.

No. Mejor le escribiré a la otra tú; a la que conocí hace muchísimos años. Quiero escribirle a esa parte de ti que más quise, a una niñita que alguna vez sostuve en mis brazos. Te recuerdo Lin, cuando eras una cachorrita vulnerable e inocente, la que a veces parecía extraviada. A ésa es a la que quiero redactarle esta carta, no a la mujer indiferente y arrogante de los últimos tiempos. Ésa no eres tú y ambas lo sabemos, ¿no es cierto?

Mi cachorrita está atrapada dentro de un caparazón grueso y endurecido, ése que empieza a formarse en las personas cuando alcanzan la adolescencia y no hace otra cosa más que estrujarse a tu alrededor conforme creces. De adultas nos asfixia a todas y nos cambia por completo. Te ciega la ilusión del control, te empoderas con la autoridad que se te otorga y te adjudicas mil cargas y responsabilidades que sólo empeoran tu estado. Pero es natural. Lo sé porque yo también pasé por esa etapa en la que me volví otra persona. Al final, cuando envejeces, la vida misma se encarga de destruir tu caparazón adulto y vuelves a ser la de antes, la de siempre…

Por eso la infancia y la vejez se parecen tanto. Los niños y los ancianos no participamos de la vida activa de ustedes los adultos, por eso somos más sensibles y podemos tomarnos las cosas con ligereza.

Aquí en el pantano, yo me reencontré con la que alguna vez fui. Debo de haber dejado mi caparazón de adulta atrás, en el camino, porque ahora respiro mejor y me siento más libre que nunca. He vuelto a ser la de antes. Y aquí, en esta ciénaga lodosa y olorosa, he decidido esperar ansiosamente a que los golpes que te dé la vida destruyan el tuyo. Quiero que mi cachorrita se libere, quiero compartir contigo otra vez, como antes. ¿Te acuerdas cómo jugábamos? ¿Recuerdas cómo solías reír?

Extraño el sonido de tu risa, Lin. Me privaste de su dulzura hace décadas. Mientras fuiste niña, las incomprensiones y malhumores de nuestra convivencia ni siquiera eran posibilidades. Juntas éramos felices, tú y yo. Fuiste una niña llena de alegría, tenías muchas pasiones entonces, tantas cosas que querías llegar a ser… Ahora no recuerdo bien qué eran, pero no olvido que siempre buscaste hacer el bien, servir a los demás. Y yo estaba orgullosa de esa manera tuya de ser, de tu sensibilidad.

Aunque en realidad nunca fuiste una chiquilla excesivamente risueña como tu hermana. La tuya era una alegría seria y profunda, pasabas de la risa al silencio con una facilidad sorprendente. De un pronto a otro dejabas de jugar conmigo en el patio, te sentabas distante y pensabas. «¿Qué haces?» Solía preguntarte, y tú me respondías con más preguntas, ideas abstractas que superaban tu corta edad. Recuerdo que memoricé tus interrogantes y acudí con Aang para consultarlas con él.

Pies Ligeros se rió y me dijo que eras una niña reflexiva, que eras única y especial a tu manera. Pero no había necesidad de que él me lo dijera para que yo lo supiera; pues yo siempre creí y creo eso de ti.

Lamentablemente, el tiempo pasó y tú cambiaste. Yo no estaba preparada para enfrentarme a tu adolescencia ni a la brecha que tu madurez crearía entre nosotras. Bueno, ¿y qué pretendía yo? No podía ilusionarme con que fueras siempre mi cachorra, mi pequeño tejón-topo. No somos seres suspendidos en un eterno presente; en nuestras vidas hay un antes y un después, y ese antes y ese después son los que definen nuestros destinos.

Creciste y el cambio se produjo. Repentinamente había ante mí una persona nueva y yo no sabía cómo hacerte frente. Brotaron las diferencias entre nosotras, no concordaban nuestras ideas, tú querías algo de mí y yo nunca te lo di; por tu propio bien no quise dártelo. Una mañana me diste el primer portazo en plena cara, espantaste a tu hermana y me dejaste atónita.

Te soy sincera Lin, yo nunca te comprendí.

Tú y yo, en realidad, no nos parecemos en nada. Siempre fue más sencillo con tu hermana; en Suyin percibía la rebeldía y el ímpetu de mi propio espíritu. Yo podía predecirla, comprenderla a ella y sus motivos con mayor facilidad. Tú eras compleja, un enigma para mí. Y sé que nunca perdonarás mi incapacidad para entenderte. Quizá para ti todo era más obvio y te daba cólera que yo no viera lo que para ti era tan claro.

Pero dime, ¿te crées que ser madre es tarea fácil? Yo sabía tanto como ustedes dos al respecto: nada. Se suponía que debíamos aprender juntas a ser madre e hijas durante el recorrido. Yo sólo hice lo que me pareció correcto, quería lo mejor para ustedes. Mis padres me reprimieron todo el tiempo, Lin. Ellos nunca aceptaron a la verdadera yo como su hija, y sufrí mucho por su causa.

Todo el tiempo estaba ansiosa, agitada, nerviosa. Tenía solamente seis años y ya la presunta "perfección" de mis padres me hacía sentir que yo era mala, y la soledad era el precio de mi maldad. Llegaron al extremo de ocultarle al mundo mi existencia, según ellos, para proteger a su pequeña hijita ciega. No fue hasta mi adolescencia que comprendí que la obsesión de mis padres se había convertido en un deseo retorcido y cruel de mantenerme así por siempre: callada, frágil e indefensa. Porque sólo así podían amarme.

Mi lógica infantil dictó que la verdadera yo era inaceptable, un error que estaba dispuesta a cometer a sus espaldas, porque yo debía permanecer escondida. Porque yo no era quien ellos deseaban. Empecé a pretender para poder merecer su cariño, su orgullo. Y tú y yo sabemos, Lin, cuán tóxico es eso. Mis intentos para ser una dama fina y educada como mi madre eran desmañados y siempre fracasaban. Cuanto más me esforzaba, más desazonada me sentía.

Y eso te ocurrió a ti, ¿no?

Me culpo por no haberlo sabido antes, Lin. Mi intensión nunca fue que sufrieras lo mismo que yo sufrí. Por eso les otorgué tanta libertad a ti y a Suyin. Confiaba en que sabrían manejarla como yo lo hice. Y lo repito, con Su todo era más fácil. Me despreocupé con ella porque tuvo el valor de llevar su vida en la dirección que quiso, sin tener que deberle explicaciones a nadie. Y sí, cometió mil errores de los que no puedo enorgullecerme, pero me complacía verla hacerlo, porque el que erra aprende. A golpes, pero aprende, del mismo modo que yo lo hice.

Tú en cambio, Lin… Tú te inhibiste. Con los años te prohibiste todas tus pasiones, sueños y deseos para convertirte en algo que no debía ser lo tuyo. En un brevísimo lapso, todo aquello que te hacía única y diferente se te volvió cinismo, soledad, una obsesiva concentración en tu destino infeliz. Tú me imitabas, querías ser yo y no tú misma. Por eso resolví a enfrentarte mostrándome indiferente, esperando a que vieras mi desaprobación. Pero tú estabas más ciega que yo.

¿Por qué, Lin? Te lo dije: renunciar a uno mismo lleva al desprecio. Y del desprecio a la rabia hay un trecho muy corto.

Y la rabia te consumió. No me digas que no. Si intentábamos dialogar tú y yo, cualquier cosa que te dijera provocaba un encontronazo. Y tú buscabas chocar conmigo y con tu hermana constantemente. Así, tras el primer choque, el resto se fue tornando cada vez más violento. No conocí la furia de tus ojos, pero percibía el rebullir enérgico de tu cólera en las palabras que articulabas. Era una energía arrogante, presta a estallar y a duras penas contenida.

¿Y todavía te preguntas por qué todos se alejaron de ti?

Te irritabas enormemente ante mi displicencia por el deber, como cuando te hacía notar que no había nada grave en perder el tiempo de vez en vez. Y llegaste al máximo de tu ira la mañana en que —con tu mejilla derecha amoratada, fresca la herida abierta bajo el vendaje—, volviste para reclamarme el haber encubierto el delito de Suyin. Hiciste volar la taza de té de la que yo bebía y la que había servido para ti, barriéndolas de la mesa con tu brazo, para inmediatamente estallar en llanto.

«Eres una estúpida —dijiste, arrancando el vendaje en tu mejilla desgarrada—. ¡Eres una estúpida!»

Creías que todo respecto a ti me era indiferente. Querías justicia, si lo justo era echar a Suyin de una patada a prisión, entonces lo justo era que tú también me esposaras y me encerraras junto a ella, ¿no? Pero no tuviste el valor de atreverte, aún cuando te desafié para que lo hicieras. Así te hice comprender lo que yo sentía sobre hacerle lo mismo a tu hermana, y jamás me lo perdonaste.

El día en que te anuncié mi decisión de retirarme de la Fuerza de Policía te dejé sin habla, y tu silencio atónito pronto rebotó devuelta a mis oídos con tus gritos. Te creías la voz de la razón, una sabionda estructurada que personificaba la imagen de la Justicia. Ah, pero olvidaste que la Justicia y yo tenemos mucho en común; las dos somos ciegas. Y tú, por querer verlo todo perdiste el verdadero significado de las cosas más simples, como el concepto de familia.

Siempre te empeñaste en corregirme, en vivir mi vida para mostrarme cómo debí haberlo hecho. Dime entonces Lin, significa eso que tu decisión de anteponer tu carrera a la idea de tener hijos… ¿Significa eso que según tú, yo nunca debí haberlas tenido a ustedes? Fue porque te hice infeliz, ¿no? A tus veintidós años, eso era lo que creías, que yo era tu más grande enemiga. Perdóname, hija. Nunca quise que te sintieras de ese modo. Yo me desvivía por ustedes aunque pocas veces lo demostraba.

Tú y yo somos las culpables de tu infelicidad.

Cuando me marché de Ciudad República sentí miedo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No temía por mí, ni por Suyin, sino por ti. Te quedaste sola, rota y desconsolada. No obstante, el quedarme contigo no hubiera hecho nada para ayudarte. Tú tenías que fortalecerte a ti misma, tú tenías que reencontrar tu camino; tenías que encontrar paz en medio de tu tormenta.

Sé que no me has visto en años, y sin embargo, yo no he dejado de observarte. Puedo verte Lin, más claramente que nunca. El pantano, con sus raíces y enredaderas creciendo a lo largo y ancho del mundo, me permite estar conectada a ti y a tu hermana siempre. Y te vigilo con el celo de la madre que soy, aunque a ti te parezca que te he abandonado, lo cierto es que no te he dejado ni un instante. Sé de tus proezas y tus caídas, de tus victorias y tus derrotas. Estoy consciente de todo por lo que has pasado, y créeme, cada golpe que has recibido lo he sentido en carne propia. Nunca perdí el impulso de acudir a tu lado cada vez que la situación se te volvía imposible, pero he logrado —con mucho esfuerzo— abstenerme de ir en tu ayuda.

Yo ya no puedo intervenir en tu vida, Lin, espero que me comprendas. Tú y sólo tú elegiste este camino, y aunque me duela en el alma, no me corresponde estar ahí para ti. No debo pelear tus batallas. Ese tiempo ha pasado, y es el tiempo que más extraño. ¿O acaso crees que después de cargar contigo en mi vientre por tantos meses, es sencillo olvidar el instinto sobreprotector que me empuja a cuidar de ti? Desde que abandonaste el interior de mi cuerpo no he hecho otra cosa que velar por ti, porque estés bien, porque seas feliz.

Fuiste mi cachorra; te sostuve cuando diste tu primer aliento, te alimenté de mi pecho, te vestí y te crié. Estuve siempre detrás de ti, fui tu sostén al dar tus primeros pasos y te impulsé hacia delante. Me emocioné al oírte hablar por primera vez, y me ilusioné por todas las cosas que compartiríamos juntas. Recuerdo cuando te dejaba colarte en mi cama mientras me hacía la dormida, te dejaba treparte para que pasaras la noche conmigo, y antes del amanecer te cargaba y te depositaba nuevamente en tu cama. Tú despertabas creyendo que habías dormido ahí todo el tiempo, como una niña grande. ¿Ves cómo te cuidaba?

¿Y aún así piensas que esta separación ha sido fácil para mí? ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que te extraño, niña? Te extraño dentro y fuera de mí. Te extraño porque eres mi hija, pase lo que pase.

Ahora mismo puedo verte. Estás paseándote por la que fue mi oficina en la estación de policía; vas de un lado al otro con aire circunspecto y puedo inferir que algo te preocupa. De repente giras hacia la puerta, un chico la abre y se asoma buscándote. Es ese maestro fuego al que secretamente tomas por tu protegido; ese muchacho que te hace reír luego de que lo atormentas con tu severidad superficial.

Desde aquí disfruto ver cómo él, junto a la chica Avatar y los demás críos de su banda, rompen poco a poco tu cascarón de adulta. Ellos te han ido liberando, ¿cierto? Con cada día que pasa dejas entrever más luz en ti. Ya ni siquiera discutes con Tenzin, es como si lo estuvieras logrando. ¿Estás alcanzándola, Lin? ¿La felicidad? ¿Ves cómo ya no me necesitas? Yo soy la que está en este rincón, extrañándote, a la dulce niña que fuiste. Y me pregunto si tú también me extrañas o si todavía me guardas rencor.

Perdonaste a Suyin, ¿podrás perdonarme a mí?

Entendería si no lo hicieras. Debes creer que lo que te hice fue una traición; tú me admirabas tanto, y yo en cambio te rechacé por eso. ¿Sabes? Adoraba los días en los que me considerabas tu héroe. Lamento no haberlo sido al final. Lin, fui yo la que te hizo sufrir, fui yo la que te hizo sentir menospreciada con mi indiferencia, fui yo la que nunca te apoyó en las decisiones que tomaste; fui yo la que te abandonó allá en Ciudad República con tu tristeza y tu despecho.

Tienes derecho a odiarme, sé que pude haber sido una mejor madre.

Pero yo sólo espero, Lin, espero que un día tengas la sabiduría suficiente para comprender que todo lo que te hice pasar tiene un solo motivo, una sola y profunda razón que me cala el corazón:

—Fue porque te amo, idiota.


End file.
